Brittany's 100 Truths
by sarcasticflare
Summary: Let's face it: everybody hates those stupid '100 Truths' things on Facebook, even fictional characters. This is the purest form of shameless fluff, you've been warned.  I WROTE EVEN MORE OF IT! I think I'll end up doing everyone, lol.


1. last beverage: Chocolate milk :D

2. last phone call: Santana!

3. last text message: Kurty (:

4. last song you listened to: _Wannabe _by The Spice Girls.

5. last time you cried: a few days ago.

6. dated someone twice: I don't remember.

7. been cheated on: I don't think so…

8. kissed someone & regretted it: Nah.

9. lost someone special: Yes.

10. been depressed: No.

11. been drunk and threw up: MANY TIMES!

LIST THREE FAVORITE COLORS:

12. Pink

13. Purple

14.Sparkle

THIS YEAR HAVE YOU: (2011)

15. Made a new friend? Yes!

16. Fallen out of love? No…

17. Laughed until you cried? A few times.

18. Met someone who changed you? I don't think so…

19. Found out who your true friends were? I did.

20. Found out someone was talking about you? Yeah.

21. Kissed anyone on your fb friend's list ? A bunch of people (:

GENERAL:

22. How many people on your fb friends list do you know in real life: I don't know…

24. Do you have any pets: Lord Tubbington, but I consider him more of a friend.

26. What did you do for your last birthday: Santana came over :D

27. What time did you wake up today: 8:30 am.

28. What were you doing at midnight last night: Sleeping, duh!

29. Name something you CANNOT wait for: Santana to get back from camp…

30. Last time you saw your Mother: this morning, when she made me breakfast!

32. What are you listening to right now: Lord Tubbington is telling me about the stock market and fluxuation… confusing.

33. have you ever talked to a person named tom? I've talked to a ghost named Tom.

34. What's getting on your nerves right now: the heat.

35. Most visited webpage? .com

37. Nicknames? Britt Britt!

38. Relationship Status? I don't really know.

39. Zodiac Sign: Circle!

or She? Both? I don't get this question…

41. Elementary? I do not remember.

42. Middle School? Wherever Santana went!

43. High School? William McKinley High School :D

44. Hair Color? Blonde.

45. Long or short? Long.

46. Height: Eighteen feet tall, or

47. Do you have a crush on someone?

48. What do you like about yourself?

49. Piercings?: Ears and some other places…

50. Tattoos? I had a tattoo of a rocket ship on my arm, but it disappeared after I took a bath when I was eight.

51. Righty or lefty? Is this about feet?

52. First surgery: They had to get the bead I stuck in my ear out…

53. First stitches: Arm

54. First best friend: Santana!

55. First sport you joined : Dance.

58. First pair of trainers: I don't have trainers. I just watch P90X videos when I'm feeling fat.

RIGHT NOW:

59. Eating – Nothing.

60. Drinking – Pink lemonade!

61. I'm about to – Go to sleep.

62. Listening to – Lord Tubbington vent to me about his past lives.

63. Waiting for – Tomorrow, so I can see Santana!

64. Want kids?—Of course.

65. Get Married?—Yes!

66. Career?—I want to be an astronaut.

WHICH IS BETTER :

67. Lips or eyes? LIPS.

68. Hugs or kisses? Sweet. Lady. Kisses.

69. Shorter or taller? Taller?

70. Older or Younger? Both!

71. Romantic or spontaneous? Romantic.

72. Nice abs or nice arms? ABS.

73. Sensitive or loud? Loud, please!

74. Hook-up or relationship? Depends on who it's with.

75. Trouble maker or hesitant? Trouble maker!

HAVE YOU EVER :

76. Kissed a stranger = Yep.

77. Drank hard liquor = Of course.

78. Lost glasses/contacts = All the time.

80. Broken someone's heart = I don't really know!

81. Had your own heart broken = No.

83. Turned someone down =Yes…

84. Cried when someone died = Yep.

85. Fallen for a friend = YES!

DO YOU BELIEVE IN:

86. Yourself = Of course I do.

87. Miracles = I think so…

88. Love at first sight = What happens if you're blind?

89. Heaven = Yes.

90. Santa Claus = DUH!

91. Kiss on the first date= How about before?

92. Angels = They're real.

ANSWER TRUTHFULLY:

93. Had more than one bf/gf? at once? Sort of?

94. Is there one person you want to be with right now? Mhmm (;

95. Did you sing today? Yep!

96. Ever cheated on somebody? I don't remember.

97. If you could go back in time, how far would you go, and why? I wouldn't!

98. If you could pick a day from last year and relive it, what would it be? Probably the day we went to Nationals, and Kurt sang that really awesome song in Na'vi, or whatever.

99. Are you afraid of falling in love? No.

100. Posting this as 100 truths? YES!


End file.
